One Hour
by KimVA
Summary: [ Sasuke X Sakura ] Hanya untuk satu jam, aku bisa mengenangmu lalu melupakanmu sebagaimana mestinya, namun kau tampak sepekat malam membuatku merindu padamu/bukannya kita telah membuat rencana?/kau mempunyai hatiku dan hatiku adalah bagian dari dirimu/hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu/Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Sakura.../Warning inside!
1. One Hour

Untuk satu jam saja, hanya satu jam... Setidaknya aku bisa mengenangmu dalam ingatan sebelum semuanya ingin kuleyapkan, maafkan aku, karena kau hanya sebagian dari hatiku. Hatiku yang ingin sekali kubuang...

Karenamu, aku bisa tahu, apa yang ingin aku miliki. Walau hanya sebuah kesemuan.

Naruto and other chara : Masashi kishimoto

And this story is mine, purely produce by me.

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, angst(maybe) and drama

Warn! AU, Rated M, lemon is explisit, Typo(s) selalu ada, abal, rwecweh ancur, de-el-el, meyebabkan katarak, muntah tak berkesudahan dan gangguan kejiwaan. Bacanya santai saja okay...

Ara/Vanya/Anya/Qasey mempersebahkan...

Dia berbeda, tidur berbaring di atas kasur, diam, memejamkan mata dengan banyak alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Wajah pucatnya mengingatkanya pada sebuah wajah sendu yang menyakitkan. Aku tahu, dia terlalu lemah menahan beban hidupnya, semua kesakitan yang terasa sudah mengental di darahnya. Luka, penderitaan dan takdir berat membuatnya lebih dewasa daripada usianya yang masih belia.

Namanya adalah Sakura. Cantik seperti dirinya yang seindah namanya. Dulunya, dia adalah seorang model kebanggaan agensinya dan pamornya ikut melejit saat dikisahkan dan disahkan sebagai tunangan dari Sasuke, seorang ahli pemusik yang sangat mencintai piano sebagai instrumen hidupnya.

Sangat sempurna hingga satu bolong tertutupi, bolong kecil yang siapa pun tak tahu—tentunya dia juga tak tahu. Kekasihnya seorang hypersex—itu bukan kebanggaan menurutnya, melainkan itu bencana, bencana besar, di mana kekasihnya tak bisa menahan 'hasrat'nya lebih lama dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, ia menegak sebuah obat yang mulai jadi candunya ketika memergoki Sasuke tengah 'memainkan' kesenangannya dengan wanita bordil berambut pirang.

Hancur, namun lebih hancur saat ia terang-terangan menjerit dan mengatakan, 'kau brengsek!' dan dijawab, 'kau baru tahu?!' dengan nada dingin, permainannya tidak berhenti, tidak hingga mereka—Sasuke dan wanita bordil—mencapai lubang hitsm raksasa yang memberikan kepuasan biologis, emerald Sakura nanar melihat kasur, seolah ia hanya seongok barang 'mati' yang tak bisa apa-apa melihat Sasuke 'melakukannya' dengan yang lain.

Air mata meleleh di garis mata, mata itu terpejam erat, sangat erat hingga sosok yang berdiri memandangi ruang intensif memeras jemarinya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak berguna...

"Maafkan aku..., maafkan aku Sakura..." lirihnya menyentuh kaca dengan kelima jari yang menyapa lewat mata yang berembun. Kini, rasa bersalahnya semakin membesar.

-0-0-0-

Sakura bukan pecandu narkoba, tapi pecandu obat hingga membuat obat itu seolah 'narkobanya', tanpa tahu apa efek sampingnya, kerusakan hati membuatnya berbaring lemah antara sadar dan tidur. Seperti saat ini, sudah 2 hari ia tertidur dengan hati yang membengkak, benar-benar hati yang kumaksud adalah liver.

Kau tahu, setidaknya ia tak bisa memandang wajah Sasuke, pria yang diam ia benci dibalik rasa cintanya yang tak terukur, namun sebanyak apapun rasa bencimu, itu adalah hal sia-sia mengingat Sakura mencintainya dengan hati lapang, ternodai, tapi tetap suci, karena ini datang dari hati.

Jari telunjuknya bergerak di atas kasur, tak bertempo cepat melainkan gerakkan tetap yang kaku namun wajah di balik jendela berbinar penuh harapan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berlari menuju ruangan dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Sakura dan dengan senyum anak kecil yang teramat bahagia ia mengatakan kekasihnya melakukan gerakkan kecil di jemarinya.

Di lain sisi, katup mata yang hampir 72 jam tertutup mulai terusik, karena mengerjap lalu terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua manik emerald yang teduh menatap langit-langit ruang inap dengan bibir bergerak.

Lirih, suaranya lebih terdengar seperti desau daun, "di mana aku..." pintu rawat inap kamar Anggrek terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita berambut pirang dengan kekasihnya yang membulatkan mata terkejut melihat Sakura-nya sudah sadar, benar-benar sadar.

Ia tahu, ia memilih diam dan menatap dokter yang bernama Tsunade melakukan prosedur awal pemeriksaan, setelah itu, dr. Tsunade membuka baju biru muda yang Sakura kenakan, perut bagian atas yang mengembung.

"Kita harus segera melakukan transplantasi hati." Sakura memejamkan mata erat dan Sasuke menciptakan sebuah halusinasi kecil dengan menutup mata.

Sekarang, cobaan apalagi?

-0-0-0-

"Cocok. Kau cocok, Sasuke... Pikirkan berulang kali, mungkin ini masih bisa dipertimbangkan, karena ini masih dini dan pihak kami bisa mencari yang lain. Jangan gegabah dengan pilihanmu..." Tsunade memberikan kertas yang terlipat. Ia sudah membuka kertas itu, sudah dan membacanya dengan hati tenang dan sedih.

Setidaknya, ada 'sesuatu' yang bisa ia lakukan.

-0-0-0-

Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang duduk di sisinya, memegang tangannya dengan rasa kasih yang besar. Lupakan, lupakan tentang 'itu' ini bukan saatnya memikirkan kembali 'celah' Sasuke di balik kesempurnaanya. Karena yang namanya manusia tidak sempurna, sesempurnanya manusia pasti ada satu celah buruk, entah itu di fisik atau nurani.

Sasuke meremas tangan kecil digenggamannya, seraya mengusap pipi Sakura yang terlihat tirus, bibirnya tak henti mengulas senyum kecil untuk bidadarinya.

Mata onyxs itu kosong sesaat sebelum cahaya kecil itu tumbuh, harapan Sasuke kembali menguat. "Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana..."

Sasuke memecah hening di antara mereka dan Sakura yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk memandang Sasuke lembut, "aku sudah memaafkanmu," sahut Sakura sambil memegang genggaman besar tangan mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku, yang seharusnya tak bisa dimaafkan, kau begini karenaku, lalu aku harus bagaimana agar bisa merasakan derita apa yang tengah menimpamu, katakan Sakura..." lirih Sasuke dengan mata yang menyipit sedih, Sakura meraih pipi Sasuke, keduanya saling megang pipi kekasihnya dan memejamkan mata, tanpa Sasuke sadari, dahinya menyentuh permukaan dahi Sakura, hidung mancung keduanya bersentuhan membuat mata mereka terbuka akibat kedekatan ini.

Memandangnya lamat, Sakura tersenyum, sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan keintiman ini? Tiga bulan? Empat? Atau lima? Yang tahu, ia rasa sudah sangat lama...

"Tidak perlu, cukup jadi dirimu, diam di sisiku dan merengkuhku..." jawab Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menggangguk, "tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya."

Sakura ikut memjamkan mata, terbuai suara lembut Sasuke, kehangatan kecil yang terhembus di wajahnya akibat dari helaan tenang napas wangi Sasuke.

Keduanya bergerak pelan, sangat pelan, hingga persekian detik bibir itu baru bertemu, membuat sebuah gerakkan pelan nan lembut tercipta di sana, perasaan membuncah, lewat gerakkannya Sasuke memberinya kepastian, bahwa Sasuke setulus hati mencintainya dengan cara tak terduga. Menyimpannya dan membuat sebuah memoar baru untuk neufron simpan.

Selembut sutra dan seranum mawar, Sasuke mencintai Sakura dengan adanya, ia tahu ia telah melukai sebagian—seluruh kepercayaannya akibat kecendrungan Sasuke yang selalu tak puas 'bermain' dengan Sakura, gadis itu terlalu rapuh melayani jiwa sadisnya, ia tak bisa melukainya dan lebih menyalurkan kepada wanita tangguh penghuni bordil. Ia hanya tak ingin, sangat tak ingin melihat bekas cambuk di punggung Sakura, bibirnya yang robek atau luka berdarah di lehernya. Apalagi, cucuran air mata yang membuktikan betapa menderitanya Sakura.

Ia tak kuasa, sangat. Dan hanya ingin memperlakukan Sakura seperti ratu dan memanjakaanya selayak yang ingin ia manjakan. Ia hanya ingin begitu, seperti kali ini, ia tak bisa mengendalikannya, semuanya terasa lepas saat dia merasakan 'tempat'nya berpulang kini sudah lengkap. Sasuke berada di dalamnya, dan dirinya adalah rumah bagi Sasuke, dalam seluruh artian konteks dari 'rumah' yang ia maksud.

Berpacu lembut, ia merasakan kesungguhan, lenguhan pelan dan lirihan yang teredam memberi tahu bahwa tindakkan ini benar dan Sasuke tak canggung mencapai kenikamatan. Bercinta di ruang inap dengan Sakura yang memberinya pelukan lapang.

Ia tak peduli jika yang ia lakukan kelewatan, tapi ia tahu, Sakura sama-sama menginginkannya membagi seluruh yang ada pada dirinya.

Tidak peduli jila esok adalah satu jam terakhirnya. Benar-benar satu jam yang istimewa.

-0-0-0-

Sakura terbangun dengan Sasuke di sisinya, merengkuhnya hangan dengan dua lengan besar yang terasa menakjubkan. Terbangun dengan Sasuke adalah objek pertama yang Sakura lihat adalah sebuah kebahagiaan dari jutaan rasa yang membuncah di dadanya.

Jam 9 pagi, cukup siang dan Sakura meraih wajah Sasuke lembut untuk mengecup sekilas bibirnya lembut, karena gerakkan lembut itu, Sasuke melenguh dan terbangun, mengerjapkan mata dan Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya sadar siapa dewi yang tengah memberinya senyum terindah ini...

"Selamat pagi..." sapa Sasuke dengan suara serak, Sakura tersenyum lembut, "selamat pagi, Sasuke," balasnya tak kalah lembut dari sebuah harpa.

Sasuke melirik sekilas arlojinya yang terongok di atas meja kecil, "jam 9 lebih 13," monolog Sasuke. Pria itu bangkit dengan bokser—yeah, telanjang dada, otot bak akar pinang dan bercak merah yang menghiasi tubuh terbukanya—Sakura melihatnya pun bersemu-semu. Sasuke meraih kaus yang terongok di lantai dan memakai celananya kemudian, untung saja, sebelum tertidur Sasuke memakaikannya baju rawat biru muda. Ah, untung saja...

Kembali duduk di kursi bersisian dengan Sakura yang duduk bersandar mengelusi punggung tangannya yang masih sedikit berdenyut pegal akibat tertancap inpusan, untungnya lagi, inpusan itu sudah lepas kemarin menyisakan luka bintik kecil yang merah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, sendu seperti sesuatu hal akan... Ah, lupakan, untuk sekarang, ia akan membuat kenangan yang indah...

Matanya menggerling keseisi ruangan—seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang lupa ia taruh di mana, kemudan terhenti saat menatap meja nakas di sisinya dan menarik loker pelan, mengeluarkan plastik merah kecil. Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut, meraih tangannya guna membuat Sakura menengok ke arahnya.

Tangan yang diam meraih benda di dalam plastik kecil, mengambil benda berbentuk bulat, lingkar, berwarna putih suci dengan berlian kecil dan ukiran tipis di sisinya, Sakura terperangah menatap benda sakral itu.

"Sa-sasuke..."

"Ssst... Jangan menyelaku, ya," sahut Sasuke kalem seraya menarik tangan kanan Sakura, mengelus punggung tangan yang asalnya ditusuk jarum inpusan dan menatap lembut dua mata emerald yang teramat indah.

"Sakura, kau bukan wanita pertama." Sasuke menghela napas, sepertinya ia gugup, Sakura mengulum senyum karenanya. "Tapi aku berjanji, kau menjadi yang terakhir," sambung Sasuke, Sakura ikut-ikutan mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya.

Tersenyum dan menatap Sakura dalam, hingga Sasuke terperosok pada dua bola hitam, sendu namun amat menyejukkan, sangat dalam hingga ia terjebak dalam diam dan mencintai satu titik hitam itu sebagai sumber kehidupanya. Lain dengan Sasuke, pria itu menjadikan dua emerald Sakura adalah cahaya hidupnya yang perlahan meremang...

Kau tahu, hidup memang adil.

"Sakura, aku bukan pria romantis. Tapi aku ingin melakukannya untukmu," tutur Sasuke penuh kelembutan seraya mengecup pelan punggung tangan Sakura, dan wanita cantik itu berkaca-kaca, tanpa perlu melakukan sesuatu, berada di sisinya cukup membuatnya bahagia, sangat bahagia...

"Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidup dan matiku?" tanya Sasuke, jemari panjangnya merangkup seluruh sisi wajah Sakura, menyentuhnya pelan dengan wajah lembut yang jarang ditampilkan secara umum.

"Ya, Sasuke... Iya, hiks, iya..." ulang Sakura dengan lelehan air mata, Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura pelan, lama dengan mata terpejam, kemudian memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Sakura menghambur memeluk Sasuke erat, sangat erat hingga rasanya kedua hati mereka bersingguhan.

Rasanya lengkap, namun mata Sasuke berembun pelan, setetes air mata mencelos, "kau akan bahagia Sakura... Selamanya... Selamanya..." bisiknya dengan mengelus punggung Sakura penuh rasa.

-0-0-0-

Yang Sakura tahu, ia memeluk Sasuke sambil tertidur lelap dengan menceritakan banyak hal, pernikahan, rumah sederhana di komplek Konoha dan dua anak berbeda gender yang sudah ditentukan namanya. Jika perempuan akan diberi nama Sarada dan laki-laki Satoshi, indah bukan.

Menceritakan planing kedepan, Sakura yang akan fakum dari modelingnya dan akan menggeluti semester 5 kuliah kedokteran yang semoat tertunda, Sasuke yang akan mengambil alih cabang perusahaan Uchiha di Hokkaido, dan semuanya hingga ia tertidur mendengarnya.

Tertidur dipelukan Sasuke dengan rasa tenang—karena pria itu memeluknya penuh cinta, pelukan yang sama dengan rasa berbeda, Sakura sangat menyukainya.

Namun kemana Sasuke? Ia terbangun dari mimpinya dan mendapati ruang putih dengan masker oksigen di mulutnya, inpusan yang tertancam di punggung tangan dan rasa sakit nun ngilu di perutnya. Ada apa ini?

Ia hanya bisa menggulirkan mata, ke sana-kemari dengan gelisah mencari di mana sosok Sasuke berada. Ingin berbicara namun bibirnya kelu, suara tercekat dan tenggorokkan kering, ingin menggerakkan tangan namun tangannya begitu kaku, menggerakkan badan pun rasanya kaku, seolah-olah ia tertidur sudah lama sekali...

Pintu terbuka, sorang wanita seusia ibunya datang dengan seulas senyum bahagia, ia duduk di sisinya, memberinya minum setelah membuka masker oksigen, Sakura menyeruputnya pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Merasa baikan?" tanya Tsunade yang dijawab anggukan lemah.

"Syukurlah, mengingat jahitannya belum kering dan kesadaranmu lebih cepat diperkiraan, mungkin 2 minggu atau 1 bulan kau baru bisa pulang," tutur Tsunade dengan kembali memasangkan masker oksigen.

Sakura menarik napas dan membuangnya pelan, bibirnya bergerak-gerak mengeluarkan desisan tak karuan, inisiatif Tsunade membungkuk dan telinganya berhadapan langsung dengan bibir Sakura.

"Sa-sa-su-keee..." kata Sakura terbata. Tsunade melamun sebentar lalu mengulas senyum kecil yang terlihat rapuh.

"Sasuke? Dia sedang... Sedang ada urusan dengan kantor cabang di Hokkaido," papar Tsunade, Sakura mengulas senyum lebar, jadi calon suaminya tengah merealisasikan planingnya. Rasanya ia sangat ingin segera menemui prianya.

"Ah, lebih baik kau istihatan dulu, banyak istirahat membuatmu lebih cepat pulih dan ingat jangan banyak gerak jahitanmu belum kering." Sakura menyernyit, memang kenapa dengannya? Kenapa harus menggunakan 'jahitan' dan ruangan ICU kini ia isi?

"Ah, Sasuke belum memberi tahumu? Sakura, kemarin kau melaksanakn transplantasi hati..." dan Tsunade pergi langsung membuat Sakura keheranan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

-0-0-0-

Tsunade mengelap air matanya, memandang sebuah tulisan rapih dihadapannya, sudah ia baca dua kali surat itu, namun tetap air mata mengucur deras. Sangat deras hingga ia tak tahu seberapa banyak rasa cinta pemuda itu pada gadisnya.

Saat ini ia membenarkan perkataan pria itu, tulus sangat menyentuh hingga ia tak percaya di balik arogansinya menyimpan beribu rasa kelembutan yang jarang dimiliki kaum Adam, lantas kenapa Tsunade kau menangis?

[Aku tahu, banyak luka yang kutorehkan untukmu, derita adalah kawanmu dan aku adalah pemimpinnya. Namun mengapa, tak pernah sekalipun kau menyesali berbagi denganku, seolah tangismu adalah bukti dari kesetiaan dan rasa cintamu yang tak terhingga dan aku adalah yang paling beruntung mendapatkan seisi hatimu tanpa kusuruh, karena aku tahu, kau mencintaiku, selalu... Dan aku selalu mencintaimu, dalam diam hingga hanya aku dan kau yang tahu.

—Dari Sasuke, pria yang amat mencintaimu]

Air mata Tsunade kembali mengalir.

"Bocah bodoh!" makinya dengan mengelap air matanya.

-0-0-0-

Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan dari menatap pintu ruang rawatmu? Mengharapkan Sasuke datang semenjak tiga hari kau sadar jngankan kabar, menemuinya saja pria itu tak kunjung jua membuat hatinya gelisah.

Ke mana pujaannya? Sakura merenung panjang.

-0-0-0-

Tamat atau Bersambung?

-0-0-0-

Note :

Cihuuuy! Vanyaaa bawa yang baru... Apa feelnya dapet? Btw milih TAMAT sampe sini atay BERSAMBUNG? Kasih jawaban yaaaa...~

Hey! Jan panggil aku Thor okay? Aku merasa jadi Thor, padahal aku gak punya palu gede /lembarbatu/ Atau Author aku merasa aneh kalo di panggil gituh karena aku belum sehandal itu hingga dipanghil Author, aku hanya pengarang abal yang nekat ngetik cerita ancur kek gini... Nyampah...

Btw, ada yang tahu akhirnya gimana? Ketebak alurnya? Kalo lanjut paling 1 chap, lalu end, apa Happy or Sad...

Wankawan! Pilih End atw TBC, Happy atw Sad?

Silahkan beri jawaaaabaaaan~

Tercintah paling cintah dari anak latah yang manjah basah-basah resah!

—Ara/Vanya/Anya/Qasey— terserah mau manggil aku apa aja kecuali (Thor n Author)


	2. Ending

Ingatan berkilas, cepat namun sangat lamban memberinya efek besar, ia senggukkan dan menatap nanar ponselnya. Satu kenyataan... Sasuke tak pernah menemuinya, sama sekali tak pernah menemuinya...

-0-0-0-

Sudah sebulan lewat, sebulan tanpa kehangatan dan menjalaninya dengan rasa positif, 'Sasuke tengah bekerja, Sasuke-nya tengah bekerja...'

Menghela napas lelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan Tsunade setelah pengecekkan rutin terkait transplantasi hatinya dan jaitan yang sudah mengering. Segera pulang dengan Shinkansen. Saat ini mungkin ia tengah merasakan deja vu, sebuah memoar kecil yang menyudutkan perasaannya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini hatinya terpanggil oleh perasaan miris?

Menunduk dan membuka ponselnya dan terkejut menadapati sebuah video kiriman dari nomor yang tak dikenal, sayangnya ia tidak terlalu berniat menontonnya dan memilih memainkan beberapa game guna mengusir rasa gundahnya.

-0-0-0-

Dua hari terlewati cepat...

Muntah, Sakura membungkuk dan memegangi sisi sink erat saat merasakan kontradiksi hebat di perut, rasanya ia tak memakan sesuatu yang aneh, kenapa perutnya berdemo seolah tak menerima makanan itu?

Ia hanya memakan empat kue kering dan satu tusuk dango? Apa ada yang salah?

"Hueek!" kembali muntah dan mengeluarkan cairan bening berbau masam, Sakura mencuci mulutnya dan membersihkan sisa muntahan. Tubuhnya meluruh lemah dan duduk menyender di tembok kamar mandi dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk.

"Ada apa denganku?" monolognya memandang kosong sepuluh jemari kakinya.

-0-0-0-

Sakura memincing memandangi kalendernya kemudian matanya menerawang—mengingat, "hem... Tiga minggu lebih, su-sudah lewat tanggal... Ah... Apaa..." mata Sakura membulat, spekulasi mengatakan, cepat dia henyak dengan memikirkan banyak hal positif. Namun, tak urung, ia memilih membuktikannya dengan membeli testpack di apotek.

Dua garis merah, Sakura membulatkan mata dan meremas gagang testpack itu. Seharunya apa yang harus ia lakukan? Berbahagia atau bersedih dengan kenyataan baru ini? Ia gamang.

-0-0-0-

Menjalani hari dengan kerinduan berat, pun saat ia tengah menyelami malam dengan gamang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa salah ia mengunjungi mansion Uchiha dan bertanya ke manakah kekasihnya? Namun seorang ibu dengan senyum sendu dan uraian air mata menyuruhnya pulang dengan menjerit keras seolah Sakura telah melakukan hal buruk pada anaknya.

Mikoto mendepaknya kasar dengan berteriak, "pergi! Pergi!" kata itu teringang di telinganya. Sakura menghela napas berat dan mulai menggerakkan ayunan yang ia duduki.

Apa ini salah satu rencana Sasuke? Membuatnya pergi dari hidupnya setelah mengatakan hal-hal yang paling ia banyangi? Rasanya seperti kau terbang bersama awan namun gravitasi tak cukup membuatmu merasa lebih lama di atas, terhempas dengan luka dan sendirian menanti kapan sebuah hal baik datang? Rasanya hal baik kini perlahan menjauhinya...

Tanpa Sakura sadari dua mata viridiannya mengembun, sekarang hal apa lagi yang akan menimpanya? Tangannya mengelus perutnya. Apa sekarang kehadiran janin ini... Ah tidak, Sakura menggeleng keras, lalu kembali melamun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, sayang?" dan bertanya pada janin kecil dengan kesendirian menggerakkan engsel ayunan. Berayun-ayun.

Sapuan angin membelai wajahnya.

-0-0-0-

Sakura duduk sendiri, makin hari ibu hamil ini tak menunjukkan aura indah sabagaimana mestinya, semakin hari malah pipinya menirus, matanya tampak kosong dan ia hanya bisa duduk dan duduk menatap pot kaktus hias di atas meja.

Ia tak bisa menangis, tidak. Karena baginya menangis adalah hal pecuma karena menangis tak bisa membuat Sasuke 'datang' padanya, tidak bisa.

Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menatap figura besar berisikan dirinya dan Sasuke yang berangkulan mesra. Ia bisa melihat bahwa senyum Sasuke terlihat nyata, matanya yang menyipit dan lesung tipis di kedua pipinya.

Menegakkan punggung ia meraih ponselnya mengetikkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke.

[Sasuke... Kau di mana?]

[Sasuke. Aku merindukanmu...]

[Kenapa kau tak pernah membalas pesanku?]

[Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan cabang di Hokkaido?]

[Sasuke...]

[Aku melihat-lihat rumah di kompleks Konoha kemarin, di sana aku sudah memilih beberapa rumah... Aku sudah tak sabar Sasuke...]

[Sasu!]

[Aku hamil Sasuke! Anak kita! Sudah sebulan! Hmm, seperti katamu, jika anaknya perempuan kita beri nama Sarada dan laki-laki Satoshi...]

[Sasuke, aku merindukanmu... Kau di mana? Apa yang telah terjadi? Aku merindukanmu... Sangat merindukanmu... Aku membutuhkanmu untukku, untuk anak kita dan mana janjimu untuk tetap merengkuhku? Di mana kau Sasuke...]

Air mata meluncur cepat, Sakura sesenggukan meremas ponsel putihnya, matanya yang sendu mengembun. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke-nya... Sasuke!

Sakura membuka kembali perpesanan dan mendapatkan sebuah nomor tak dikenal mengirimnya sebuah video berdurasi 1 jam.

Sakura membukanya dan matanya mengembun. Air mata jatuh tak tertahankan, Sasuke... Itu Sasuke-nya!

["Hai Sakura...!"] Sasuke, dia menyapanya dengan wajah penuh senyum dan pakaian hijau khas operasi.

"Hai Sasuke..." Sakura menyapanya dengan senyum yang terbit—sangat tidak sinkron dengan pipinya yang basah. Namun senyum itu seolah ada karena sendu, ia mulai mengerti...

["Hem, bagaimana keadaanmu? Baikan bukan?"] Sasuke tertawa kecil di dalam video itu dan Sakura ikut tertawa lirih, setiap tawanya air mata tak kunjung berhenti menetes.

["Bagaimana dengan perumahan di kompleks Konoha, bagus bukan?"]

Mata Sakura memburam. "Ya, Sasuke bagus..." katanya dengan parau.

["Ah, sudah menemukan rumah cocok? Dan, kau mau kita menikah tanggal 15 april? Ah baiklah! Berarti tinggal menghitung bulan bukan?"]

["Kau ingin punya anak berapa? Dua kurasa cukup, laki-laki dan perempuan? Manis bukan? Hahahaha..."]

["Sarada dan Satoshi, apa bagus untuk nama anak kita kelak?"] Sasuke tertawa bahagia, namun tidak dengan binar kelam dikedua maniknya yang tampak putus asa, Sakura merasakannya... Ia merasakannya...

Mata Sakura memejam, beberapa bulir air mata lolos bersamaan dengan helaan napasnya yang memberat, tangannya bergetar memegang ponselnya dan tatapannya setia memandang sendu Sasuke dengan wajah tampannya yang tersiram cahaya lampu operasi.

["Sakura..."] panggil Sasuke dengan suara parau. Sakura memandang Sasuke lembut, seolah Sasuke benar-benar nyata bukan berada di dalam video.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura.

["Aku mencintaimu, tak lepas dari segala kekuranganku, kau tetap di sisiku, menerimaku dengan bagaimana pun keadaanku hingga aku tak tahu hal apa yang bisa aku berikan padamu sebagai timbalan..."]

Tangis Sakura semakin deras melihat seulas senyum tulus Sasuke yang tampak pilu menyakitkan, "tidak Sasuke... Tidak perlu," racaunya dengan menggeleng kepala, namun Sakura tahu tindakkannya percuma, Sasuke sudah melakukannya...

["Terkadang aku merasa kurang cukup bahkan tak pantas di sisimu, kau begitu murni bersanding denganku, aku tak tahu harus mengungkapkannya seperti apa..."] Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya yang bercucuran di video itu.

Sakura pun sudah tak kuasa menahan laranya, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan air mata.

["Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu hingga mati pun aku rela melakukannya, namun sepertinya kata itu sedang Tuhan ujikan padaku, aku ingin 'hatiku' tetap padamu, rasa cintaku tetap untukmu hingga ragaku sudah membaur bersama tanah..."]

Sakura terisak, "Sasuke... Sasu... Hiks, jangan..." namuan rasanya semua itu telah terlambat.

["Jaga hatiku untukmu, sebagai bukti jika kau selalu ada di hatiku, aku mencintaimu dengan nyawaku..."]

"Aku juga hiks mencintaimu Sasuke... Hiks, sangat, sangat mencintaimu... Jangan—hiks tinggalkan hiks aku..."

["Aku selalu mencintaimu... Di mana pun aku berada, di hatimu aku mencintaimu... Sakura, selamanya..."]

Video berdurasi satu jam itu berakhir, satu hal yang ia tahu, 'hatinya' hati Sasuke sudah tertanam menjadi bagian dari 'dirinya', seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Sakura meraung, "tidak Sasuke! Tidak! Mana janjimu?! Mana bukankah kau akan menikahiku bulan besok? April, 15 April! Ke mana Sasuke yang kukenal egois... Hiks! Ke mana...!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku~ jangan tinggalkan aku~ hiks... Jangan..."

"A-aku sudah memilih rumah hiks Sasu~ lantai dua, war—hiks-na biru langit dan hijauuu~ hiks..."

Sakura mengadah menatap foto Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut, "MANA JANJIMU! Hiks... Mana Sasuke~ kita akan menikah, ber—hiks-keluarga... Di mana... Sasuke... Sasuke..." lirih Sakura sendu memandang foto Sasuke.

Hancur yang ia rasa, sosok penting telah hilang dan ia rasa semuanya nampak tak berarti, sangat...

"A-aku mencintaimu Sasuke..." mata Sakura menutup, erat, pejam dengan lengan kanan memeluk figura foto Sasuke dan satu tangan kirinya memegang perutnya. Napasnya berhenti, telah berhenti.

Di sini hatinya tertanam, sebagaimana Sasuke menanamkan cintanya yang besar dalam hati kecilnya.

-0-0-0-

Hanya untuk satu jam saja aku mengenangmu dan melupakannya sebagaimana mestinya, namun kedua mata pekatmu membuatku merindu pada kubangan dalam yang tak berujung.

Mendapatiku sendiri duduk di atas kayu dengan warna hitam kesukaanmu yang membuatku merindu. "Ke mana kau pergi?"

Menderita dengan hatiku yang menjerit pilu, "ke mana kau pergi?"

Dengan jiwaku yang sakit.

"Ke mana kau pergi?"

Adalah kataku yang bertanya, "ke mana kau pergi?"

Karena aku merindukanmu, duduk sendiri di atas kayu lembab dan menantimu menjemputku pada tempat tak berwaktu. Lama, sangat lama hingga aku tak tahu persekian detik, menit, jam, hari, pekan, bulan hingga tahun...

"Aku menunggumu, Sakura..." dan yang kulihat adalah engkau yang memelukku erat dengan cahaya hitam terdalam. Memeluk bersama hatiku yang teredam jerit pilu. Namun jantungku berdetak cepat merasakan perasaan membuncah.

Aku sudah tahu, kau di sana menungguku. Aku hanya takut, jika suatu saat aku sendiri dan kau memilih pergi. Maka, aku akan berlari mengejarmu hingga berhenti.

"Ke mana saja kau pergi Sasuke? Aku khawatir padamu..." ucapku merampas seluruh wewangiannya yang membuatku merindu.

"Aku selalu di sini, di hatimu. Selalu, karena hatiku adalah bagian dari dirimu..." aku berseri, rasanya bahagia hingga menyejukkan jiwaku dan mengangkatku terbang tinggi menggapai 'bintang-bintang' kecilku.

"Dan Sasuke, kau adalah hatiku yang ada pada diriku..." kami tertawa.

"Ya, selamanya..."

"Selamanya..." bersama dipelukkannya aku merasa utuh dan sempurna...

Suatu saat kau akan mengerti...

-0-0-0-

Terang benderang, matanya membuka lebar dan melihat sosok berdiri di matanya, mengabur. Namun ia tahu siapa yang memperlihatkan wajah cemas itu. Pikirannya terhenyak.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." suaranya lembut hingga Sakura menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum tenang.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya saat matanya kembali berfungsi benar, jeli dan tampak nyata. Tangan Sakura menggapai wajah tampan itu, nyata, sangat nyata, ia bisa merasakan tekstur halus wajah kekasihnya. Tak terasa air mata lolos dari kedua emerald-nya, melihat Sakura menangis membuat pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke khawatir.

"Kenapa Sakura...?" tanya Sasuke mengelus sisi wajah wanita yang berstatus isterinya.

"A-aku merindukanmu..." bisik Sakura. Sekejap, Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Menaruh keningnya penuh hati pada kening Sakura.

"Aku juga..." menghembuskan napas pelan Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Merasa baikan?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan. Perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melepas pelukan, saat itu, Sakura merasa takut dan cemas—jika semua ini hanya ilusi.

Sasuke terkekeh lirih saat tangan Sakura cepat meraih lengannya, menggenggamnya. Lalu wanita tercintanya bertanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" emerald Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu matanya menyipit saat merasakan perutnya yang terasa berat, matanya membelalak saat melihat bukitan besar di perutnya...

Sasuke terkekeh, "hem, kau pingsan karena kelelahan dan lagi rupanya bayi kembar kita terlalu aktif, bulan ke-8 memang merepotkan..." Sasuke melengkungkan senyum seraya mengelus permukaan menggunung perut Sakura.

Sakura menahan napas. Jadi selama ini...

"Kau terlalu lama tertidur, Sakura... Aku khawatir..." bisik Sasuke pelan dengan mengecup kedua pipi Sakura bergantian. Mata emerald sakura membulat.

...jadi selama ini, hanyalah mimpi?

"Sarada dan Satoshi terlalu bersemangat..."

Sekarang, kau mengerti?

-0-0-0-

Lalu apa yang salah? Dirimu yang terlalu berimajinasi atau ini adalah salah satu masa lalumu? Jawabannya ada pada dirimu...

"Itu hanya bunga tidur Sakura..."

"Tapi itu terasa nyata, Sasuke."

Tawa Sasuke mengudara. "Tenang, selamanya aku tetap berada di sisimu."

"Janji?"

"Tentu, aku berjanji!"

:Tamat:

-0-0-0-

Note :

Heheheeeee~ ending macam apa ini?! Lempar hape. Astaga! Abal! Ngaco n caprak bangeut!

Maaf ya... Singkat, karena aku ngetiknya pakek hape umi... Dan pasti typo banyuaaak! Mengingat ngetiknya pakek dua jempol.

Asalnya Sasuke aku buat mati karena ngedonor hatinya ke Sakura, tapi pas liat review dan banyak yang bilang happy end yaudah aku turutin, Vanya baik kan? Wkwkwkw *nyengirkuda* apa ini dah termasuk happy end?

Jadi, apa feelnya kerasa? Soalnya aku ngetik sampe nangis *halah!* *lebay*

Hem, makasih banyuaak buat yg udah fav, foll n review minnaaa~

Sekian dari Vanya! Nantikan fic gajeku yg lain yaa~

Sign, Vanya si anak kecil yang lagi nabung beli light stick bomb! Hiyaaah! Lope Gede dari Future wife Taehyung-ahh...

Bye! Bye! Bye!


End file.
